


Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [11]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Princess Bubblegum isn’t used to letting her desires rule her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Teeth" 
> 
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr.

Princess Bubblegum would never admit it aloud, something akin to embarrassment and shame would always stop her, but she liked the way Marceline’s teeth felt against her skin.

It was a secret thrill, when the vampire would press her lips to Bubblegum’s throat, kissing and then biting the soft skin there lightly. Her sharp fangs brought a hot wave of desire through her, an almost blinding need that she had never felt before. Marceline somehow seemed to pick up on Bubblegum’s excitement, despite all her best efforts to keep quiet and would bite harder, yet never hard enough to break the skin.

Bubblegum figured after a thousand years, Marcy must be something of an expert, she never cut her, yet usually the Princess would end up with dark purple bruises that would bring a blush to her face as she looked at them, before hurriedly covering her neck so she could attend to her subjects. 

She knew that Marcy had done it on purpose, a dark, almost animalistic way of marking her as the vampire’s property.

That left another, secret thrill in her that she would never admit aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I've been so busy lately I have had zero time to write. I started my first job, and finished my ged and now I'm signing up for classes at my local college, so I'm trying to cram in writing time but it's hard as fuck. I did this one while waiting for my clothes to dry at the laundry mat lol


End file.
